Insatiable
by LemonTree956
Summary: Ichigo is still hungry after eating all of Hikifune's food during his stay in the Royal Palace, but he gets something more satisfying than food. One-Shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

**Insatiable**

* * *

"Is sitting here…really going to make us stronger before the next invasion?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at the table, a somber expression gracing his features.

"You're a fuckin' retard, aren't you" Renji deadpanned with a stray grain of rice clinging to his cheek.

Ichigo abruptly turned at his compatriot at the insult, "What?!"

"Think about it" Renji began before standing up, "We fought and got injured. So we went to get healed in the hot springs. While we healed, we were bound to get hungry. When we got hungry, we ate. It all makes perfect sense. Even if we were in any condition to do actual training, we'd have to take time off to rest and eat anyway. Regaining our health comes before the rigors of preparation."

Ichigo merely sat there in quiet contemplation before saying, "You…really have some pearls of wisdom…from time to time."

Mirroring Ichigo's reaction not but a moment ago, Renji quickly turned his gaze at Ichigo, "Screw you! If you've caught your second wind, then hurry up and stuff your face some more!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" was all Ichigo's reply and they both continued their meal, which eventually devolved into a competition of eating, a flurry of outstretched hands reaching for bowls and plates amidst the prominent sounds of food being chewed and swallowed.

"You gonna eat that?!"

"Touch that and I cut you…"

The mountain of plates were slowly but surely beginning to shrink and decrease as both Ichigo and Renji stuffed their faces full of food, thinking only of outdoing the other in their childish competition.

It was only inevitable, however, that one of them would eventually reach capacity, and that person uttered words of resignation upon their defeat, "Dammit all…"

Renji fell face first into a plate of noodles, his gurgling sounds of unconsciousness informing all that he could continue no further.

Ichigo on the other hand, was far from satisfied. He continued to devour plate after plate until eventually not a dish of food remained with the exception of the one occupied by Renji's nostrils.

"It's just as Renji-chan…" a woman said from behind the curtain before a pause could be heard in her voice as she bore witness to the once mountain of beautiful dishes of delight was but a vacant emptiness no one had ever managed to create, until now.

"All of the food…is gone!" the woman said in disbelief.

"Dear mother of god…" Ichigo muttered in complete shock, his expression matching the woman standing before him, but for a completely different reason.

"No one has ever eaten all of it before…" she continued to ramble as she searched for any remaining food.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo finally yelled at the woman he did not recognize.

The woman was startled slightly, remembering that she wasn't alone, before replying to Ichigo's blaring question, "Ah, didn't I tell you? I use up all my reiatsu when cooking so…I tend to slim up quite a bit once I'm done! So to compensate, I need to bulk up in between feasts!"

Ichigo could only deadpan at the slender, well-endowed woman, who he soon discovered was the previously plump Hikifune Kirio. It was only moments after that Ichigo noticed the gigantic cake behind Hikifune and his mouth began to salivate.

Hikifune simply quirked an eyebrow at Ichigo, "You're still hungry?" she questioned, more in disbelief than genuine curiosity.

Ichigo simply nodded his head and Hikifune simply moved out of his way. Ichigo didn't even bother with silverware as he began devouring the massive cake Hikifune had made.

Hikifune observed the scene with twisted fascination as Ichigo consumed the cake in half the time she expected him to, until anxiety soon struck upon her at being unprepared with more food for the seemingly insatiable young Ichigo.

She wracked her brain to try and recall if any food remained that Ichigo could eat, but there was nothing else in this section of the Gatonden, and they didn't have the time to locate a more adequately supplied kitchen.

A thought soon came to Hikifune however, and as a smirk graced her lips she innocently requested that Ichigo follow her for more sustenance, and he obeyed without question. Through many twists and turns in the Hikifune's palace, they eventually entered a bedroom. At the sight of a bed and lit candles, Ichigo's momentary haze of hunger was soon lifted and he turned back at Hikifune to voice his confusion, but as he heard the door shut behind him and the sight of Hikifune disrobing, all coherent thought went right out the window.

"Uh…uh…you…" Ichigo could only mumble dumbly as he pointed at her naked body, his cheeks brimming with redness as all the blood in his body went two different directions: up and down.

Ichigo could feel the heat in his face, as well as the increasing discomfort in his crotch at the growing tightness, and Hikifune seemed to notice it too.

"No one has _ever_ eaten all of my food, and to still be so _hungry_…I can think of no better dessert" she said seductively as her hand snaked its way behind his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

While Ichigo tried to register what was happening and regain his bearings, Hikifune lowered her free hand underneath his clothing and began stroking his engorged penis, which caused him to go rigid like a board.

She began leading them to the edge of the bed, and with a light push Ichigo fell back and was looking up at the ceiling. However, his vision was soon smothered with Hikifune's crotch as she straddled his face. The wetness and husky scent only caused his heighted state of arousal to sore through the roof. He was soon reminded of his hunger, and without voicing his protest at what they were doing or where it may lead, he began lapping at Hikifune's moist folds for a taste of what plagued his senses.

Meanwhile, Hikifune had removed what was left of her clothes as well as Ichigo's and began licking the sides of is swollen penis, enjoying its shape and contour while feeling it pulse against her tongue as her saliva coated his entire length.

As Ichigo's tongue penetrated her and began thoroughly licking at her insides, Hikifune couldn't stop herself from taking Ichigo's penis into her mouth. She created a vacuum in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, her soft lips creating wonderful sensations throughout Ichigo's entire body as they trailed everywhere her mouth went along his shaft.

Saliva seeped out of Hikifune's mouth as she was hungrily sucking and slurping on Ichigo's throbbing penis, the warm piece of flesh spurning Hikifune to an unbearable speed and intensity for Ichigo's essence. At the same time, Ichigo was drinking Hikifune's fluids like water as they poured from her lips and the taste alone was addictive.

Hikifune couldn't stand it any further, and so she abruptly ceased her ministrations before rotating her body and coming face to face with her guest as she aligned his penis to penetrate her saturated folds. Without warning or patience, Hikifune impaled herself atop of Ichigo, causing her to cry out in pleasure at the filling feeling. Ichigo choked back a scream as he experienced a woman for the first time in his life.

Ichigo couldn't resist moving now that he was inside of her, and so he soon began thrusting his hips up and down, pushing himself as far as he could go before lowering himself and thrusting upwards once again, repeating the process as fast as he could to feel the warm, pleasing sensations as much as possible.

Hikifune threw her head back as her eyes rolled at the pleasure of sex, something she had ignored for far too long, and the vigor of Ichigo made revisiting the experience heavenly.

"Faster…" Hikifune panted, her breasts bouncing as Ichigo continued thrusting into her, his balls slapping against the hole of her ass.

Ichigo couldn't seem to open his eyes as the sensations were nearly overwhelming, but he could do little about it as the pleasure only continued to increase.

"_Faster!"_ Hikifune nearly growled, and this time Ichigo obliged.

He gripped her hips and planted his feet a little bit closer before he unleashed all the speed and force he could provide to impale Hikifune's drenched lips, its juices running down his length in large quantities as her state of arousal was growing exponentially, much like Ichigo's own.

Ichigo took her left nipple into his mouth and he hungrily licked and sucked on it, while his right hand massaged her right breast with a firm grasp, his fingers occasionally pinching on the nipple as he varied his ministrations, which only caused her to scream louder.

As their pelvises continued slamming into each other, a sudden shift he could feel in his penis was the only warning he received before exploding his seed into Hikifune, the warm liquid and his pulsating member was all Hikifune needed to reach her own climax and she coated his penis and the bed sheets with spurts of clear liquid as his body convulsed at the orgasm.

Ichigo shot load after load into her welcoming folds, likely reaching her womb at the force his penis was ejaculating, and despite the overwhelming sensitivity he was experiencing at the head of his penis, he simply couldn't bring it to himself to stop; and so Ichigo continued thrusting into Hikifune while he poured his seed into her and longer after with even greater intensity than before.

Hikifune's eyes were wide with the overwhelming pleasure that wracked her body. She could feel Ichigo shooting into her with his essence, the penis impaling her was pulsating with each spurt, and when he continued his thrusting despite the warm juices mixing and pouring from within her, she could only scream silently at his relentlessness.

It was only after Ichigo had shot two more loads into her inviting lips did she lift herself off his penis and began sucking on it to taste his essence. Her intensity and warm mouth managed to extract several more loads from him, and she could only describe the taste and volume with one word: satiating.

Ichigo let his head fall back on the pillows as he laid there exhausted, but when he heard a popping noise he lifted his head to a sight that drained all blood from his penis.

"Oh, it appears that you managed to fill me up" Hikifune commented, her plump and _naked_ form greeting Ichigo's eyes.

A single scream of complete horror could be heard throughout the Soul King Palace.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
